


revisiting old memories.

by eclipseok



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Multi, Polyamory, Sad Ending, but like very little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: Quackity takes a walk through his old home and encounters parts of his past he wasn't prepared to face.[based on Quackity's lore stream]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	revisiting old memories.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to this fandom and I'm excited and scared but this is my take on what could've happened between the fiances! enjoy :)

Quackity smooths out his shirt as his shoes click against the wooden pathway. He tries not to be bothered by the blood that has already ruined the fabric. He can just get a new one. Things are easily replaced. 

_People are too_. His mind taunts him. He tries to focus on the rhythmic click-clack but finds himself stumbling as he comes across an unfamiliar sign. 

**Join Kinoko Kingdom!** the sign reads in obnoxiously large letters. He scoffs at the thought of a new nation, these signs alongside a path that has seen nothing but disaster. 

His eyes slide down past a detailed image of a mushroom and land on a face he has seen in his dreams and his nightmares, on the back of his eyelids when he closes them in stress. 

Karl. 

Beside him, the other haunter, Sapnap, grinning widely. 

Finally, there is George, whose face is neutral except for a small quirk at the corner of his lips. 

Quackity feels his breath start to get shaky. He tears his eyes away and starts to rush down the path only to see another similar sign, the faces practically taunting him. 

_Not important enough. Replaceable._ Quackity has always worried about these things. Karl and Sapnap were always able to tell and would quickly appear at his side, resting a comforting hand on the small of his back or a head on his shoulder. 

Now, the air around him feels cold. He squeezes his eyes shut and moves on, fists clenched. He pretends not to feel the rings on his left hand digging into his palm. 

A third sign, but this time, not for a special, new land. It’s an old El Rapids sign, a silly design featuring images of him, his fiancés, and George. The image is fading, and corners curl up where the wind tore them loose. 

He finds himself approaching the sign, ignoring the way the wet grass threatens to ruin his shoes. He places a hand beside Karl’s face, the one closest to his level. A thumb against his cheek, another hand reaching to parallel it. 

Then he pulls. 

The flimsy fabric tears easily and he lets it fall to the ground before reaching for Sapnap and George and yanking the faces from the sign as well. He drops George but hesitates with Sapnap. The face of one of the men he loves sits so close to the two rings.

They mock him. He can almost hear the men speaking to him, laughing. He stares up at the sky to get rid of the tears that began to blur his vision. He’s too strong to cry. 

A voice calls out that sounds too real to simply be in his head. “Alex?”

Quackity slowly turns to be met by the face he used to feel so safe seeing. He’s holding a large scroll, likely another poster. 

“Hi Karl,” Quackity says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too shaky. 

“What are you doing here? We haven’t heard from you in so long!” Karl’s eyes move from his face down to his blood-stained shirt, down to his hand clenching the torn sign. “What happened, duckling?”

Even though he looks like hell, Karl’s voice stays soft, as soft as always. 

Quackity’s knees fold from under him and he hits the ground, sobs leaving his body. A few words from Karl destroy the dam he’s spent so much time building to restrain himself from getting too emotional. 

In seconds, Karl is down beside him, taking him into his arms and running a hand up and down his back. It’s been a long time since Quackity has felt any sort of touch, or anything kind at all. It almost makes it worse. 

“Q?”

Quackity sees Sapnap’s shoes when he opens his eyes, a new round of sobs escaping him. 

A hand rests on the top of his head, fingers run through his hair, reminding Quackity of the nights they’d spent lounging around on the couch. His head would be in Sapnap’s lap while Karl leaned against his shoulder on the opposite side. Nothing was wrong back then, at least not in their little bubble. 

“Darling, talk to us.” Sapnap sounds stern but caring. Worried. 

He can't. Quackity knows he can’t. He’s done bad things, things he’s not proud of. He would only hurt them, and that’s the last thing he ever wants to do. 

Just because he's hurting doesn’t mean they should. 

“Hey, why don’t you come back to Kinoko Kingdom with us? We can show you around, you can set up a-“

“No.”

Karl leans back, his hands on Quackity’s shoulders as he stares right into his eyes. He tries not to look away. Although he’s usually good at maintaining eye contact, with Karl and Sapnap, his defenses naturally fall. 

“I can’t. I have business to do.” He hopes he sounds strong but knows he doesn’t. He hasn’t heard himself speak like this in months. It’s too vulnerable. It’s uncomfortable. 

“You can do it from Kinoko! It’s not too far from here!” Karl’s voice is filled with faux hope, like he’s trying to convince himself rather than Quackity. 

He laughs in spite of himself, but is cut off by his lover’s hands leaving his shoulders to rest on his cheeks, his body melting in response. 

“We love you, Q.” Sapnap kneels beside them, resting a hand on his knee. 

“You… you left me.”

Karl flinches. Quackity feels something flip in his chest. Something he wouldn’t ever want them to see, something he’s lost control of. 

“You left me behind! What do you mean you love me?” He pushes the hands away from his face and stands up, brushing the grass off of his slacks. “You abandoned El Rapids. You packed your things and took fucking _George_ with you, but not your own fiancé. And you expect me to run back into your arms and build a silly little cottage in the woods? It’s **_pathetic_**. It really is. It’s fine, though, you know why? Because now I have so much fucking power!” He laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Baby, hold-“

“Don’t fucking call me that! You lost the right to call me that!” He pulls the rings off his fingers and tosses them down to where the two men sat. “If you’ll excuse me, I have business to take care of. Go run back to being happy in your perfect little town. Cuddle up with George. **_I don’t care._** ”

He turns his back to them and tries to ignore the fierce pain in his chest that threatens to send him falling towards the ground again. He turns his back to the only people left on the server who still cared about him.


End file.
